The End
by EWlookalike
Summary: RHr Romance and Tragedy. It was the end of Hogwarts the end of their lives. They died, holding each other...: BEWARE! Bring tissues if you're sensitive, like me....


_Disclaimer: I own zilch. Plotline-yes._

_Beware! This fanfic is extremely depressing. If you like happy R/Hr stories, then this is NOT for you! I'm warning you now so that I don't get any mean comments on reviews!_

_Speaking of reviews, please, NO FIRE! All good comments:)_

_Ewlookalike_

**The End**

A one-shot…tragedy…:(

It was bright that day. The sun was glazing out over their backs. They were hot and tired and sweaty. They had been working outside all day in the heat. They were all wearing the same look on their faces. The look that said, "I'm a prisoner, now. You can't help me." Things were not looking up for the Wizarding World; especially not the residents of Hogwarts. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger had gone back to Hogwarts for their seventh year only to look for a hidden horcrux, but soon after Voldemort had attacked and had taken the castle over. Everyone was under his reign.

Now, outside in the heat, it was especially hard to stay on your feet. Students had been assigned to work on certain days. Today was _their_ day. They had been assigned to chopping up fallen trees into pieces of wood.

_Screech._ The whistle blew. Break time. The two of them, who had been working extremely hard, sat down on one of the fallen trees.

Hermione leaned against Ron and sighed heavily.

"You alright, love?" he asked stroking her curls.

"Of course I'm not, " Hermione replied with a sad smile.

They looked out toward the lake. They were near Hagrid's hut. They had been there for hours. Working under Voldemort's name was difficult and pain throbbing. It was like hell on earth, having to work all day in the heat, wearing prisoner clothes. They were black jumpsuits with a yellow V at the top right-hand corner. That's all they could wear.

_Bang._ There was a burst of green flame and someone was thrown out of the seventh story window of the castle.

Hermione's eyes became buckets of water, which soon spilled and flowed like a river down her cheeks.

Ron noticed instantly and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Don't worry, Hermione Granger, I promise you we'll survive this hell. We'll escape along with Harry and run for it. We'll make it back to the muggle world and stay there in hiding. We'll do it all, alright? I want you to live. I want you to live until you're a prune, 'Mione! And I want to live with you."

Hermione started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh…oh-_Harry!_" she whimpered. "He…he could b-be _dead!"_

Ron pulled her into his lap.

"No…love, no. He's alive. I can feel it. Voldemort's probably keeping him locked up for now. He wants to experiment and see if Harry can survive-"

Hermione started howling again.

"Harry _can_, Hermione," soothed Ron. "Harry's a strong man, strong!"

Hermione shook her head into his shoulder.

"Ron…it's been a _month_! He's d-dead! He's DEAD!"

She sunk to the ground.

Ron grew worried.

This was the new Hermione. The old Hermione had been stronger than this. Voldemort had made her weak. She was small and brittle now. She was still intelligent, but she was weak. She was scared. She was scared of dying…. scared of death. Ron knew she was. He was scared too. He was scared of losing Hermione more than dying his own death. He didn't want Hermione to go crazy. He didn't want her dying.

"Hermione!" Ron said loudly pulling her up.

She flinched and started hitting him in the ribs. It didn't hurt him.

"Hermione, " he whispered.

She didn't stop.

"Okay, well…what-umph-ever happens…p-promise me-OW-that you'll stay sane, alright?"

She stopped hitting him. She looked out at the lake. Dementors were coming.

"Bye, Ron," she said with a wild expression on her face.

She kissed him lightly on the lips and rushed toward the dementors. Ron hollered at her.

"NO, HERMIONE! DON'T!"

He ran after her and reached her before she could reach the dementors. He pulled her back.

"Hermione, please! No! PLEASE, I'm _begging you!_"

He gently let Hermione's hand go and sank to the ground on his knees. He let out a cry so loud, that it drew the dementors back a few feet. He continued to sob.

Hermione stood there looking at him, puzzled. She knelt down on her knees too and gripped his shoulders. She was silent before she said it.

"Ron…whatever happens…promise me that you'll stay sane…alright?"

Ron lifted his face out of his hands and looked at Hermione sadly.

"I'm sane, Hermione, but are _you?"_

Hermione did not answer at first. She was staring at the dementors, who were crowded around them. There were a dozen of them.

"I…I-I'm sane, Ron…"Hermione said weakly. "I…I just wanted to take my life and get this all over with-"

"But, Hermione," said Ron fiercely. "The Dementor's Kiss is not a good way to do it…Love, there's another way…"

Hermione nodded.

"Quick and fast," she whispered.

"To do it, yes…" said Ron weakly.

He gulped.

"Are we going to…?"

Hermione nodded.

"Let's do it, Ron."

Ron sobbed, "Alright…H-Hermione…I love you…"

They shared a kiss.

"I love you too," Hermione said smiling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

They stood up, intertwined hands, and pushed passed the dementors.

They ran hard and fast.

They didn't stop when they reached it.

The lake was icy cold. They didn't care. They were going to die.

They went under immediately and held each other close.

It was the end.

"Goodbye," they mouthed to each other.

And indeed, it was the end…

_I'm crying so hard! That was my first sad, depressing fic! Please, don't hurt me! I wanted to try something new…anyway, I'm never doing that again! Review, please! NO, NO fire:) EWlookalike_


End file.
